Tsumetaidesu
by Morimori-chan
Summary: Para la 25 Days of Christmas OTP Challenge. Día 1:Star Sabes, Yukine-kun la razón por la que disfruto tanto de este clima es porqué soló así soy capaz de disfrutar en todo su esplendor el manto oscuro iluminado únicamente con un sin fin de brillantes diamantes. Crack Paring ( Yukine x Nora )


Hola, de nuevo yo aquí ésta vez para la 25 Days of Christmas OTP Challenge (voy 7 días atrasada pero, ñe espero recuperarme xD ). Si alguien ésta interesado con gusto le paso los Prompt 7w7

 **Disclamer: Noragami** y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de su grandioso mangaka **Adachi Taka**...ya que si fueran mios a, Yato lo respetarían más TwT

 **Abvertencia:** Sin Beta, semi Au, posible Ooc y Crack Paring (Yukine x Nora, si últimamente el dios del crack me invade). Éste fandom necesita más historias así que ¿por qué no? darle más variedad y ya no tantas historias Yatori ewe

 **Día 1:** Star (Estrella).

* * *

 **T** sumetaidesu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Nora, no se como no te éstas muriendo de frío. Cuándo vistes un simple y nada abrigador kimono de color blanco — comento, al tiempo que frotó con ambas manos mis antebrazos tratando que con esta acción pueda hacer un poco más soportable el inclemente frío que se manifiesta esta noche.

— Yukine, con el tiempo te acostumbras. Además aúnque apenas comenzamos diciembre; no hace tanto frío como en otras ocasiones — dice, riéndose un poco — A mí me gusta el frío y a diferencia de ti yo detesto cuando es época de calor — agrega yo no puedo evitar con una cara que claramente tiene escrito un enorme, Nora, estás loca.

— Claro a mí también me gustaría el frío, si no tuviera que dormir a la intemperie como vagabundo... — En un santuario — me interrumpe — ...con un "dios" que es más pobre que todos los, Binbougami que puedan existir. Ya que no cuenta con un santuario propio -un templo es pedir demasiado- — apenas logro articular ante el constante castañeo que producen mis dientes.

— ¡YUKINE! — exclama, Nora levemente molesta — Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ya no hables así de, Yato. Como sus, Shinki debemos ayudarlo, **RESPETARLO** para que pueda cumplir con las peticiones que la gente le hace —comenta, haciendo énfasis con lo de respetarlo.

— Peticiones, Nora más bien parecemos un servicio de limpieza a domicilio; no se como a eso tu le puedes decir petición. Lo bueno es que sólo lo hacemos tres o cuatro veces al mes, Nora dime a que dios puedes llamar al celular a la hora que quieras y deja su numero en los lugares másemblemáticos posible, como si fuera un pandillero (es tan inverosímil)...

— ¡YUKINE!..

— Ya calmate, Nora onne-san, ya me cayo no te enojes — menciono, rápidamente. Esta noche no estoy de humor para aguantar uno de sus largos y apasionados sermones sobre lo genial que es Yato.

— Yukine, cuántas veces tendré que decir que aunque yo sea el primer Shinki de, Yato. Detesto que me llames onne-san, me haces sentir vieja — comenta, acercándose a mí y comienza con mi castigo que no es otro más que poner sus manos en mis mejillas jalandolas lo más fuertemente que puede.

— Nora, deene que uee más de lonorml — balbuceo, tratando de apartarla.

— Nada más porqué te mueres de frío; si no tu castigo por hablar mal de, Yato se prolongaría por más tiempo — dice, soltadome e inmediatamente sobo mis adoloridas mejillas.

— Y a todo esto, ¿en dónde está Yato?, ¿Por qué él no está aquí padeciendo de frío como nosotros?

— Yukine-kun, ya te había comentado que se fue con Kofuko y Bishamon a atender unos asuntos — comenta — Y por cierto te ves bastante gracioso con las mejillas todas rojas; me recuerdas a una ardilla que guarda su comida y con ésa nariz te pareces a ese reno de santa claus — agrega, riéndose de mí.

— Qué graciosa, Nora — enfadado, me dirijo hacia las escaleras que están en dónde la gente hace sus donaciones pidiendo a los dioses que cumplan con sus peticiones.

— Ay, si se fue con Kofuko y Bishamon a atender unos "asuntos"

— Yukine, no me resongues — me grita molesta pero simplemente la ignoro.

— Yukine, Daikoku y Kazuma también tienen que esperar como nosotros hacemos ahora

— Si esperarán, pero al menos ellos cuentan con un lugar en donde resguardarse del frío — comento, soló ganandome un largo suspiro de su parte.

— Yukine-kun, o mejor dicho adolescente conflictivo dime que voy a hacer un día de estos contigo— escucho, tras estar varios minutos envueltos en un mutismo algo incómodo. Siento como, Nora se sienta junto a mí como no notar la confortable emanación de calor que siento en mi costado derecho.

— Pues quererme, enseñarme más técnicas, ya no regañarme tanto y sobre todo ya no jalar mis mejillas (por lo menos este mes ) — respondo, volteado a verla. Apreciando el gracioso moin de enfado que se formo en su rostro tras mi comentario.

— No hay problema con lo primero yo te quiero aunque seas un niño bastante problemático — acaricia mi cabeza — antes de enseñarte más técnicas primero empieza por hacer más fuertes las que ya te enseñé. Recuerda que ni un año llevas siendo shinki de, Yato, necesitas más entrenamiento — suspira después de todo siempre me dice lo mismo — Y yo ya no te regañaria tanto si tú no te metieras en tanto problemas, así conseguirías el que yo dejara de jalar tus mejillas como castigo, Y-U-K-I-N-E-K-U-N — finaliza y con sus dedos me da un golpe en la frente.

— ¡Nora! — reclamo, sobandome la frente. Y ella sólo se levanta llevándose consigo la agradable fuente de calor que sentía.

— Nora , sigo sin comprender como es que puedes disfrutar tanto éste clima — comento, ahora que la obserbo frente a mí dando vueltas con una sonrisa de júbilo que adorna sus labios. Se detiene y voltea a verme.

— Sabes que eres demasiado quejumbroso, Yukine...

— ¡Oye!.. — interrumpo y como acostumbra a hacer me ignora, desplazándose en un instante detrás de mí.

—...pero la razón por la que disfruto tanto de este clima es porqué soló así soy capaz de disfrutar en todo su esplendor el manto oscuro iluminado únicamente con un sin fin de brillantes diamantes — confianza, agachandose para poder abrazarme.

— ¿Manto oscuro?, ¿Brillantes diamantes? — balbuceo algo nervioso, con el rostro ligeramente teñido de carmín.

— Para que me entiendas soló cuándo hace frío, (en especial en esté mes) es cuándo en el cielo las nubes desaparecer completamente y yo soy capaz de ver el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas — responde, y se acurruca en mí. Roza con su rostro mi mejilla derecha.

 _Qué bien huele_

No evité pensar y eso sólo conseguía sonrojame si eso no fuera suficiente. Ahora, Nora ponía más fuerza en su agarre; siento la calidez de sus manos sobre mi pecho, ¿por qué con su sola presencia era capaz de sentir tantos tipos de calidez envolver mi cuerpo?

— No-Nora, ¿Por qué me abrazas? — cuestione, avergonzado y ligeramente cohibido. No es como si no disfrutará estar así, con parsimonia acerque mis manos hacia mi pecho envolviendo entre las mías las de Nora en el proceso; son tan suaves y cálidas al tacto.

— Yukine-kun, lo hice por que pensé que así entrarías en calor. Pero si no te agrada ya me quito — susurra en mi oído, lo que me hace sentir una agradable corriente eléctrica bajar lentamente por mi espina dorsal.

— ¡No!..así esta bien — espeto, apresurada mente. Sin más dirige mi vista hacía el cielo no quiero que, Nora aprecié mi sonrojo así como la burlona sonrisa de satisfacción que aflora en sus labios. ¿Por qué?, de una manera u otra siempre logra ponerme nervioso; despertado en mi un extraño sentimiento que no se como llamar. Sabiendo que si el hilo de mis pensamientos siguen por este rumbo, soló lograré confundirme más de lo que ya estoy cuándo me encuentro a solas con ella retomó su anterior comentario y me obligo a concentrarme en el cielo nocturno de ésta primera noche de diciembre.

— Nora, tienes razón esta no es una vista que puedas apreciar todo el año — comento, al observar con detenimiento la oscuridad de la noche solamente iluminada de cientos o quizás miles de estrellas. En especial aquélla que ahora señaló capta por completo mi atención, se diferencia de las demás con ese brillo mucho más nítido; creó que en todo este tiempo ésta es la primer vez en la que me detengo para maravillarme con algo tan simple pero asombroso como la noche o estrellas. Hace que olvide mis frustraciones así como el frío del que constantemente me quejaba.

— Nora... — llamo, volteado a verla. Aúnque se moleste con ese rostro parece toda una hermana mayor quién con una mirada casi maternal espera por escuchar que dirá ahora su problemático hermanito menor.

—...gracias por mostrarme el manto oscuro iluminado únicamente con un sin fin de brillantes diamantes — sonrio — Y creó que ya no siento frío.

— Yukine-kun, por qué no te comportas así todo el tiempo — comenta con cierto deje de decepción en sus palabras.

—Ahora que ya entiendes el porqué jamás sentiré frío en esta estación ya es hora de que vayamos a dormir, ya es tarde y Yato menciono que tenemos que levantarnos temprano para el trabajo de mañana. trabajo de limpieza desde tan temprano, suspiro con cansancio.

— Yukine-kun, si no te molesta ya me acomode así que buenas noches

— No hay problema, buenas noches Nora — menciono, percatandome de la acompasada respiración de Nora, quién ya parece profundamente dormida. Siguiendo su ejemplo le doy una vista rápida a aquélla estrella que capturó mi atención.

Con una sonrisa en mis labios, y tratando de no perturbar el sueño de Nora, me acomodo un poco y la sigo.

Sumergiéndome en mundo de los sueños ahora deseo que cada noche la temperatura disminuya, si es necesario que me cale los huesos hasta llegar al punto de morirme de frío si sólo así soy capaz de revivir este momento una y otra vez con la noche como única testigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Y bueno eso fue todo, como ya mencioné últimamente el dios del crack me invade y he pensado que si, Nora no hiciera lo que hace Yato la aceptaría como su Shinki. Creó yo así sería su relación como familia (después escribiré más de ellos en este mundo xD).**

 **Sin más esperó que a alguien le haya gustado, si a alguien le gusta D. Grey-Man en especial el Allena (Allen x Lenalee), nos vemos en el día dos "Hot Chocolat"**


End file.
